


Pumpkin Spice and Chai

by spookyspicedchai



Series: Pumpkin Spice coffeeshop au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cats, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspicedchai/pseuds/spookyspicedchai
Summary: Levi and Erwin's domestic weekend routine.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Pumpkin Spice coffeeshop au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Pumpkin Spice and Chai

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!! (ﾉ ´ヮ`)ﾉ‧ *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Have some adorable eruri featuring pillow princess Levi, size difference, and slouchy socks xD

Afternoon sunshine pours in through the windows as Levi reclines comfortably on the couch. He’s wrapped in Erwin’s dark green plaid bathrobe - the old one that swallows Levi up in its comforting weight - adjusting the reading glasses that have slid down his upturned nose while a heavy book balances on his thighs. Erwin sips his morning coffee while standing over the stove. He's wearing the pajama bottoms Levi gifted him for Christmas the previous year. The matching top is currently occupied by the man lounging in the living room, but Erwin doesn’t complain because watching Levi walk around their home in his oversized nightshirts and a pair of thick slouching socks is painfully adorable.

There's a meow, and Erwin turns away from the pan of sizzling bacon to catch a demanding head nudge Levi's arm for attention. The massive robe has the tendency of melting the small man into a warm and cozy bundle that’s prone to languishing the hours away with Pumpkin Spice rumbling and purring by his side.

When Levi is in cinnamon bun mode, Erwin is more than happy to take care of him. The statuesque man warms at every opportunity to bring Levi steaming cups of flowery tea and small offerings of food as sustenance, practically bubbling over in pride when the man he adores cups his face and says _thank you, darling_.

Soon after they started dating, perhaps from the day he went cheese shopping in the hopes of winning over the charming coffee shop owner, Erwin quickly discovered that indulging the small raven’s every desire, even those unspoken, provided him with a strong sense of affection and purpose.

Before Levi, there was only Cheese to come home to, the marble tabby bringing immeasurable warmth and companionship to Erwin’s demanding, work filled days. Now, the small trio are their own family, and Erwin wouldn’t trade their domestic routine for the world.

It’s the weekend, and that means lazy Sunday mornings, where both men prefer to roll around in bed and luxuriate in one another’s company. Erwin, in particular, possesses a healthy appetite for Levi’s body upon waking. The tall blond is often ready to go for another round while the vestiges of slumber still heavily cling onto Levi’s sleeping form, arms like jelly, consciousness clouding in a delicious daze.

Levi can’t deny that the languorous morning sex turns him on, too. It’s slow and hungry as Erwin rolls his strong hips like a man who knows how to savor bringing another person to climax. He worships Levi’s body as if it were an oasis in the scorching Sahara, and Levi arches his back while laying on his side, allowing Erwin to do all the work. It was only after moving in with the older man that Levi acquired a taste for sleep and sex.

They even purchased another automatic cat food dispenser for precisely this reason.

Once Levi and Erwin have had their fill of one another, their stomachs make their presence known by grumbling after fresh orange juice, avocado, and eggs. It’s with some reluctance - and deftly dodging grabby hands that pounce with the intention of tossing Levi back into bed - that they concede brunch does sound good, and around noon they finally manage to pull themselves from magnificently rumpled cotton and start the day proper.

There's only dinner leftovers in the refrigerator, so Erwin makes a quick run to the store while Levi takes a shower. Smoked charcuterie, tangy tapenade, and fish en papillote are divine over red wine and lustful gazes, but the morning (or afternoon) after calls for plates stacked high in fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and buttered brioche from the bakery down the road.

When Erwin returns home, he hears Levi talking to someone. The familiar, honeyed tones of his husband reach his ears from where he toes off his shoes and replaces his keys in the ceramic dish. He carries the groceries into the kitchen assuming Levi is on the phone when he hears-

“What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me home. It’s cafe only,” Levi’s hushed voice carries in from the open balcony. “Those are the rules. I can’t have Erwin knowing about you; otherwise, he’s going to invite you in, and he’s going to become attached. You’re incredibly cute, but Pumpkin Spice isn’t ready for a sibling. He’s already adjusting to having another human in the house. I’m afraid four is a crowd. You understand, don’t you?”

Levi’s back is towards Erwin, but the amused blond still makes sure to carefully place the groceries on the counter without a sound before approaching the smaller man and their unexpected visitor.

“You have to go now. Erwin is coming back soon. He’s going to-”

“Darling, who are you talking to?” Erwin asks from over Levi’s shoulder.

Levi whirls around with a guilty expression on his face.

“Erwin! No one! Pumpkin Spice snuck out onto the balcony again, and he’s being a nuisance about coming back in. He’s turning into such a brat these days. Having both of us at his beck and call is making him spoiled.”

“You mean, the same Pumpkin Spice who’s drinking water by the front door?”

Levi opens his mouth to explain, but Erwin figures he’s had his fun teasing the small raven.

“Vi, it’s okay” he says, gently. “What’s its name?”

“Who?” Levi continues to play dumb.

“The cat who’s standing on our balcony and holding you hostage.”

“He answers to Chai.”

“He’s cute as a button.”

“He’s not staying,” Levi interrupts, but Erwin can already recognize his crumbling resolve. “I’m taking him back to the cafe. He’s completely fine over there. He basically has the run of the place.”

“Why doesn’t he come in for brunch, and we can walk him back together,” Erwin suggests with that infuriating and classic charm that makes Levi fall for his persuasive reasoning and handsome face all over again.

So, Erwin prepares brunch, Levi catches up on his book, and Pumpkin Spice and Chai gather around his elbows to diligently vy for Levi's affection in lovable turns. The sounds of popping oil, turning pages, and muted baby talk harmonize through their sunny kitchen in a delicious and comforting melody that sings of home.

When brunch is ready, Levi enters the kitchen with a tiny parade following after him. Before Erwin can tease him about the protective bodyguards that have seemingly doubled in the course of half an hour, Levi rounds the table and stretches up on those sock-covered toes, brushing a slender hand against weekend stubble and wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck to gaze up at him in a meaningful stare.

The family of three inevitably turns into four, and Erwin wouldn’t trade them for the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> Now, I'm itching to write a body worship drabble => Intimacy is so sexy and it's my headcanon that eruri would have a v healthy sex life >;3
> 
> Comments make my whole week and I respond to every single one! Don't be afraid to say hi and share your thoughts! I love hearing from you!


End file.
